


time makes strangers of you and I

by violentdarlings



Category: Chloe (2009)
Genre: Awkwardness, F/F, F/M, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-24 00:50:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1585640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violentdarlings/pseuds/violentdarlings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief look at Catherine and David's life after the movie ends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	time makes strangers of you and I

_What was it like,_ he asks into the darkness. _With Chloe._

David hears Catherine's sharp intake of breath like a gunshot, but she doesn't avoid the question. _Amazing,_ she says after a long minute of silence. _And strange and wonderful and terrifying all at the same time._

He'd rather she had said it was dreadful. Chloe had been an odd subject between them; both discussed and avoided in all the right places.

Catherine continues, and he can't decide what he desires more: to hear her continue, or to cover her lips with his kisses. Make her think of something else than that otherworldly, stark raving crazy girl. Roll on top of her, hand snaking down her body to find that sweet, slick place between her thighs. See if he could still get her wet for him.

_I don't... don't think it was her first time with a woman. She was too practised, too sure of herself._

He pictures stretching out his body along Catherine's, her softness conforming to the lines of his body. Imagines (clearly and distinctly, like looking through a window into someone else's bedroom) how it will feel to thrust against her, fully clothed and aching, like being a teenager again.

_Do you want to talk?_ she asks, and he honestly considers replying, _No, I want to fuck you._ And how he does. He wants to put his hand, his lips between his wife's legs and make her forget about Chloe, her poison words, her silken skin. He wants her to be his and only his again.

But she's not the only one who's forgotten about seduction.

He waits too long, she must have assumed he fell asleep. He feels her wriggle around, searching for the most comfortable spot, and long minutes later Catherine's breathing steadies out into the rhythm of sleep. David drops one hand to his erection, palming himself through his pyjama pants, ready to once again complete the lonely ritual of the night.

There is still light years between them, and David thinks maybe nothing's changed.


End file.
